Trêve
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Zuko est réveillé par Katara qui fait un cauchemar. Elle le hait, il n'est pas le mieux placé pour la consoler mais il est le seul à l'entendre pleurer la nuit. Alors, alors peut être que pour une fois ils pourraient faire une trêve, juste un moment, juste cette fois-ci, juste pour cette nuit.


**Notes : Coucou les gens ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Katara et Zuko, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira x'). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **[One-Shot]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trêve**

.

.

Il se réveilla dès qu'il l'entendit crier. Zuko n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre qu'il soit toujours le seul à l'entendre hurler la nuit. Peut-être parce que sa chambre était tout prêt de la sienne. Peut-être parce qu'il avait le sommeil léger. Peut-être parce qu'il semblait finalement le seul à y faire attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut à cause des terreurs nocturnes de Katara. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il l'écoutait pleurer sans rien faire, à part compter les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se rendormir.

Il..Il ne savait pas quoi faire de toute façon.

Elle le détestait. Katara lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne lui faisait plus du tout confiance et qu'au moindre de ses faux pas elle n'hésiterait pas à le combattre. Zuko se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les tirer vers l'arrière. Ceux-ci retombèrent automatiquement devant ses paupières. Ils commençaient vraiment à être long, il allait bientôt devoir les attacher.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la grande fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit noire. Il s'allongea en essayant vraiment de ne pas trop se focaliser sur les sanglots qu'il pouvait clairement entendre. Il se frotta les yeux. Katara ne voudrait surement pas qu'il aille la voir, elle allait sans doute le repousser s'il tentait de la consoler...Il ouvrit subitement les yeux.

La consoler ?

Il n'avait jamais consoler personne de sa vie et voilà maintenant qu'il voulait la réconforter _elle_? Il ne s'aurait même pas comment s'y prendre, quel mot lui dire, quel geste faire. Bordel, plus il essayait de se focaliser sur autre chose que Katara et plus il l'entendait pleurer. Pourquoi de tous les membres de leur groupe il fallait qu'il soit le seul réveillé par ses pleurs ?

Et puis merde.

Zuko se leva, enfila son chandail et marcha doucement jusqu'à la chambre de Katara. Il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua doucement à la porte. Les pleurs cessèrent subitement mais Zuko put l'entendre renifler.

« Qui est là ? »

Il ferma un court moment ses yeux et appuya son front contre la porte. La voix de Katara avait tremblé, elle semblait complètement au bord du rouleau. Il savait qu'il n'était vraiment pas la personne la mieux placé pour lui parler, mais..mais comment est-ce qu'il était censé ignorer sa détresse ?

« C'est.. » dit Zuko en poussant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Katara dont les joues étaient toutes humides « ..moi. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sécha furtivement ses larmes avec la paume de sa main. Zuko remarqua qu'elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux et qu'elle ne semblait vraiment pas contente de son intrusion. Purée, il aurait vraiment dû rester dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu moins tremblante.

Aucun des deux ne se regardaient dans les yeux. Katara avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fixait ses pieds, quand à Zuko il focalisait son regard sur le mur.

« Je t'ai entendu crier et pleurer. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour deviner qu'elle s'était tendue.

« Et donc ? » souffla t-elle.

Mal à l'aise Zuko osa enfin porter son regard sur Katara.

« Je.. » il chercha ses mots, « je me suis dit que tu..euh.. » il se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque « ...voudrais peut-être en parler. »

Katara croisa son regard et il avala difficilement sa salive. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi froids qu'un hiver au pôle Sud.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Zuko acquiesça. Bon, au moins il aura essayer. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer de toute façon. Alors, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais au dernier moment se retourna quand même vers elle.

« T'en es vraiment sûre ? »

Elle parut surprise qu'il insiste et sa colère sembla durant un court moment disparaître. Ça ne dura qu'un quart de seconde cependant, car son visage reprit aussitôt un air renfrogné.

« Puisque je te le dis, » grommela t-elle.

Zuko se mordit le creux de la joue et fit un pas vers elle.

« C'est pas la première fois que je t'entends pleurer Katara, j'ai l'impression que ça t'arrive tout le temps ses jours-ci. »

Katara fronça les sourcils et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle resserra un peu plus ses jambes contre elle et posa son front contre ses genoux. Ses yeux bleus se remirent à fixer le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire de toute façon ? » l'entendit-il murmurer.

« Ben premièrement ça me réveille chaque nuit et ça me coupe le sommeil, » avoua t-il de but en blanc.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il sentit son regard le fusiller de toute part. Sauf qu'il avait l'habitude maintenant et que franchement ça ne lui faisait plus trop grand chose. Alors il fit un autre pas vers elle.

« Deuxièmement je sais ce que ça fait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar atroce, tellement horrible qu'on ne puisse plus se rendormir, »

Cette fois-ci les yeux bleus de Katara ne lui lancèrent plus aucun éclairs, ils s'humidifièrent et Zuko s'approcha encore plus d'elle.

« Et troisièmement, ça m'aurait soulagé d'en parler à quelqu'un, donc euh, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que peut-être tu aurais envie de.. »

Il avait dit tout ça en s'accroupissant devant elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait dit qu'il faisait aussi des cauchemars, bon il avait omis le fait qu'il lui arrivait aussi d'en pleurer. Un jour si jamais ils devenaient vraiment amis tous les deux peut-être qu'il oserait se confier un peu plus à elle. Pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il pouvait tenter de faire s'était au moins de faire comprendre à Katara qu'il pouvait être un soutient pour elle, un ami, au lieu d'un...traître.

« Arrête de faire ça, » grinça t-elle.

La mâchoire de Zuko se crispa. Il eut comme l'impression de s'être pris une claque.

« Arrête de faire comme si tu me comprenais, arrête de faire semblant de t'en préoccuper. »

« Je ne fais pas semblant, » dit-il un peu durement. La patience n'était vraiment pas son fort. Putain, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle, de faire un pas, de lui montrer qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, elle le rembarrait automatiquement.

« Laisse moi tranquille. »

« Katara, je.. »

« Zuko, laisse moi. »

Il aurait dû se lever, claquer la porte et prétendre le lendemain qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passer. Au lieu de ça, il s'assit d'un air abattu sur le sol, juste à quelques mètre de Katara qui paraissait de plus en plus fâchée.

Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais de l'avoir trahis à Ba Sing Se. Elle ne voudra jamais de son amitié. Katara ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre et lui..il..il arrivait même pas à partir, même pas à la quitter.

« Je peux pas, » souffla t-il.

Les larmes de Katara coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et ses épaules s'étaient mises à trembler. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait revenir dans sa chambre et faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu dans un état aussi lamentable ? Quel genre de personne serait-il vraiment s'il partait en la laissant toute seule dans cette chambre froide ?

« Je..je sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment, mais je.. »

Il allait s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour sa trahison. Il allait le faire quand il remarqua les frissons qui parcourrait sa peau.

« Tu as froid, » constata t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Katara ignora sa remarqua et fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Son attitude envers lui le blessait vraiment.

« Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux, je.. »

Il la vit tourner subitement la tête vers lui et ses yeux de couleur turquoise étaient écarquillés.

« Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, » le prévint-elle en reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le mur de pierre.

Zuko leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il trouvait qu'elle exagérait un peu. Ok, il avait été une ordure, mais il était quand même le seul à se préoccuper d'elle en ce moment. La seule personne qu'elle haïssait dans leur groupe, était la seule personne qui l'entendait cauchemardé, quelle ironie.

« Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, j'allais te dire que je pouvais t'allumer un feu, je n'avais pas l'intention de te toucher. »

Les joues de Katara s'empourprèrent et ce détail déstabilisa Zuko. Elle avait peut-être pensé qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras ou un truc du genre, chose que Zuko n'aurait jamais fait, partager sa propre chaleur était une chose beaucoup trop intime pour qu'il ose le faire avec elle.

« D'accord, » accepta t-elle finalement.

Il fut surpris qu'elle cède aussi facilement. Elle devait vraiment avoir froid. Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait dans la seule chambre avec une cheminé, Zuko entreprit de faire un feu et bientôt la pièce commença doucement à réchauffer. Il était assis devant la cheminé et regardait les flammes crépiter quand il la sentit s'asseoir à coté de lui. Katara tendit les mains vers le feu et il l'entendit soupirer doucement de soulagement.

Aucun des deux ne parla. Zuko ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils restèrent là, assis l'un à coté de l'autre à regarder le feu, mais assez longtemps pour qu'il commence à sentir la fatigue pointer et ses yeux s'alourdir. Il fallait qu'il dorme sinon il allait encore plus être grincheux qu'à l'accoutumé demain matin.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, et se leva doucement. Katara ne le regarda même pas. C'était bête, mais il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande de rester avec elle. Ce qui était vraiment, vraiment stupide parce que, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta subitement quand il l'entendit l'appeler. Elle avait prononcé son prénom doucement, sur le bout des lèvres, mais ça avait suffit à capter son attention. Cependant elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Merci, » finit-elle par lui dire.

Pour la première fois de la nuit, ce fut Zuko qui la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il savoura un moment ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de rentrer dans sa chambre. En s'allongeant sur son lit, il croisa l'un de ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à fixer le plafond. Il avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse et il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir avant l'aube.

Et franchement, ça n'avait aucune importance, parce que...parce que Katara l'avait remercié.

Elle lui avait dit merci, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire autant plaisir. Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu d'espoir pour qu'elle finisse par lui pardonner. Peut-être qu'un jour finalement ils arriveraient à être amis tous les deux.

Zuko s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelque chose que l'amitié de Katara. Il aurait presque pu abandonner son trône pour ça et d'une certaine manière cette pensée le terrifiait. Il n'avait jamais ressentie ça pour personne d'autre.

C'était...sans doute parce qu'il se sentait vraiment coupable et que la culpabilité le rongeait, oui s'était sans doute pour ça. Et sur cette dernière pensée, Zuko finit par s'endormir en rêvant de bleu.


End file.
